


A Spooky Montage

by Minglan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choose Your Own Adventure, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minglan/pseuds/Minglan
Summary: "I’ll go." Felix straightens himself to his full height, stance firm and assertive. Dimitri can clearly see that the other is unwilling to recede. Years of teasing have taken their toll on him, Dimitri knows, is guilty of bringing up fond childhood memories on more than one occasion himself. Sometimes less embarrassing for Felix… sometimes very much so.--Gen/Fluff Segment for Dimilix Spiderweb: Join Dimitri and Felix in exploring Claude’s mansion which is decidedly not haunted or anything.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dimilix Spiderweb 2020





	A Spooky Montage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a segment of the gen/fluff path for the Dimilix Spiderweb, succeeding [WriterSine](https://twitter.com/WriterSpice)’s [intro to our path](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DimilixSpiderweb2020/works/27499840), and was beta-read by [Leo](https://twitter.com/samariumwriting)! Dimilix Spiderweb is a choose-your-own-adventure-story where you can make your own decision on how the story evolves.
> 
> If you haven't come across any of the previous segments, thing will make the most sense if you start from [Quill](https://twitter.com/o3QuillFeathers)’s [intro](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DimilixSpiderweb2020/works/27461230) :D
> 
> If you want to enjoy the immersive experience of playing it as a game with awesome art and funky sound effects, check it out here: [Dimilixweb.itch.io.](https://dimilixweb.itch.io/spiderweb2020) Thanks to [Eza](https://twitter.com/eznochi) and [Slip](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h) who made this whole thing possible! C:
> 
> [Hush](https://twitter.com/AtomicHush) created the [lovely art](https://twitter.com/AtomicHush/status/1322920718431039490) for this segment! Go have a look C:

"I’ll go." Felix straightens himself to his full height, stance firm and assertive. Dimitri can clearly see that the other is unwilling to recede. Years of teasing have taken their toll on him, Dimitri knows, is guilty of bringing up fond childhood memories on more than one occasion himself. Sometimes less embarrassing for Felix… sometimes very much so.

A challenge where his pride is at stake is not something Felix can ignore. And, of course, their friends know, too. Easily spotting an opportunity to remind Felix of his past occupation as a crybaby when such presents itself.

"Are you sure?" Sylvain grins. "Don’t you remember that time we went trick-or-trea-"

"I don’t." The glint in Felix’s eyes sends a clear message to the group. But Dimitri still holds the other’s wrist. Can feel the tension. So, Dimitri presses his hand lightly, only to earn a scowl at the unnecessary attention. A reaction Dimitri does not mind, is actually used to and has learnt to read. Learnt to read between the lines of furrowed brows and pursed lips.

Well, then. He turns to their friends and smiles. "I’ll join Felix! Actually, this is quite exciting! After your story, Claude, I would really like to see the room of the lovelorn lady myself and check if there is any truth to what you said. I do have my doubts, I must say." The uptick of the corner of his lip is enough to elicit a snort out of Claude.

"Aw, you think I’m a liar?" He feigns hurt, clasping his hands in front of his chest. "You know I only ever tell you the truth about everything!" he lies with an open smile. "See for yourself."

With these words, he guides them out of the room and into the hallway, explains the rough structure of the building – a labyrinth to put it nicely – and assures them that the mansion is not the hovel Felix insinuated earlier. The room in which the lady resided, Claude lets them know, is still furnished in a style befitting of a lady.

"We regularly check the state of the building so it’s really not like you’ll find yourself suddenly in the basement. Everything is in a fine state!" He winks as he sends them off.

They climb the stairs to upper floors and make their way through rooms filled with gorgeous paintings and rich tapestry. Idle chatter accompanies them. In the end, it is a blessing in disguise, a welcome retreat from the crowd for the both of them. Felix tells him about the latest game he is playing - it’s called Among Us - and Dimitri shares some scenes about the book he is currently reading, a medieval fantasy at which Felix groans.

When they step into another hallway, Felix brings his index finger to his lips and both of them keep quiet for a moment, checking for sounds.

There is a constant dripping. Maybe an old tap, unable to hold water back. Dim chatter from downstairs is still audible, despite them walking through the mansion for quite a little while now. The crowd outside must have trickled into the house while they were changing. To be fair, they can only hear the voices of the likes of Caspar and Raphael, their roaring laughter which can easily send the glass pieces of the chandeliers into a jingling vibration. At least, Dimitri hopes the chandeliers he saw in the main hall are made of glass. If they are actual gems, Claude has some serious explaining to do.

They pass through a study, leaving from the other side, following faint sounds coming at them from different angles, losing themselves in myriads of rooms and hallways, peeking into a lovely decorated nursery, an elegant music room with a piano or a little storage room with a medicine cabinet, back into a hallway.

The light goes off.

A scream pierces through the air.

A push against Dimitri’s chest.

"What happened?" Felix croaks out, pressed against Dimitri, both darting around, trying to adjust their eyes to the darkness.

It takes them a while to see more than darkness, only faint light creeping in through the gaps beneath some doors. Felix fishes for his phone, turning on the screen to shed some light. The pale blue-ish light draws shadows on Felix’s face, enhancing the frown carved into his forehead.

A little worried, but also a bit amused, Dimitri brings his hand to the other’s temple, his thumb to the other’s brows, easing the creases. "Are you scared?"

Startled, Felix’s eyes widen, staring at him, offering him a clear view of his amber eyes which he so rarely lays on people directly. A smile tugs at Dimitri’s lips.

A smile which Felix reads as teasing, scowling in return. "As if. Come on. Let’s check with the others."

It seems like Felix has forgotten that they are still holding each other in an embrace, unlocking his phone with one hand with the other comfortably slung around Dimitri’s waist. So, the smile stays on Dimitri’s face throughout the ringing of Felix’s phone.

"Hello, hello? Are you both okay?" Sylvain’s voice resounds. Felix has put on the speaker so both of them can listen and talk.

"The better question is, are you okay? Who the hell was screaming?"

Sylvain laughs at that. "Glad you two are fine. Mercedes was in the middle of telling us another ghost story of hers when the light went off. You probably heard Alois screaming."

"Hard not to hear," Felix says, "Anyways, the electricity is cut now. What about the party?"

"Oh?" Surprise tingles in Sylvain’s voice. "Is it? Power went back on here. Are you two sitting in the dark?"

"We are."

"Well, that sucks. Did you find the source of the noise?"

"Thanks for your concern. We did."

"Really?"

"No" Felix’s face says it all. He has had enough of the "haunted" house. "You don’t seriously want us to search for a wailing ghost in the dark."

"Aw, of course I want you to! Claude is looking for the fuse box. Might take a while. But I’m sure you’ll have light soon enough. The full moon will do for now! Enjoy!" Sylvain decides and hangs up on them, leaving a sour-faced Felix back.

" _Everything is in a fine state_ ," Felix apes. "Claude better fix this sooner than later." He lets out a sigh before he raises his gaze, suddenly taking a step back. "Uhm, Sylvain has a point. Let’s find a room with windows."

Stunned, Dimitri nods slowly, following the other down the hallway to the next door. Felix's hand rises to the handle when he halts, pausing in the middle of the motion as a frown settles on his face, intently glaring at the door.

Whipping his head around, he darts towards Dimitri. "You know what? You go first this time."

Ah.

Dimitri can hear the embarrassment in the other’s voice even if there is no reason to be. After all, Dimitri, too, was shaken when the light went out. But through the darkness he can see the little pout on Felix’s lips. It brings back memories.

He has to laugh at it. The laughter translates into surprise, followed by a scowl by the other. Nevertheless, he smiles when he walks past Felix to place his hand on the handle of the door, pressing down carefully.

"Do you remember that time we went trick-or-treating?" he begins. He can hear the skip in his tone, a contrast to Felix’s dreadful expression. "When Catherine spooked us instead of the other way around?" Slowly, he opens the door, watching the moonlight fall onto Felix’s face. "You had the exact same pout. It was so cute when you grabbed the tail of my lion costume. You tried to play it off and pretended that you were not scared a-"

"I didn’t pretend!" Felix splutters. The blush on his cheeks tells a completely different story. He averts his gaze, eyes darting to the ground.

Dimitri’s smile only widens at this reaction. No matter how much has changed, some things have not. Back then, he was wearing a lion costume while Felix disguised as a tiger... but honestly? He looked like a cute kitten. They rang at Catherine’s door twice or thrice, waiting for her to open the door but she didn’t. She let them wait in the dark, only a creepy midget staring at them from the ground. It was quite upsetting, because she promised to give them candy and snacks and maybe even some little games for Halloween. Their little shoulders were already slouching in disappointment, dragging their heavy feet back to the road…

Thunder cracked. Suddenly strong arms appeared out of nowhere, tightening around them, pulling them back, back into a cave of darkness.

Leaving them whimpering to themselves.

"Who am I?" the darkness whispered at them. Both children clung to each other, begging for their lives.

"Cut this crap."

Shamir turned on the light and handed the two of them colorful bags with the goodies they deserved for surviving this test of courage. They took it with eager fingers with tears in their eyes.

"Oh, come on, partner! This was the best part! _Thunder Catherine_! I am Thunder Catherine!"

Unimpressed, Shamir pressed a button on a stereo. The deafening sound of a storm died right that instant.

Felix’s face was really cute back then, red and round and a bit wet from tears and snot. Dimitri’s face probably looked similar, but he didn’t pay so much attention to himself… because the other kept pouting, his brows knitted into stubborn lines as he swore that he was not scared at all.

"Damnit," Felix swears, pulling Dimitri out of his memories. "I didn’t leave the party so you can make fun of me here." He crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I was a little kid, okay? She seriously has no shame, luring children with candies and then spooking them like this. It was dark-"

His face suddenly pales as he stares past Dimitri, inside the room which he just opened. Startled, he follows the direction of his eyes to find the source of his shock and-

"Ah!"

The lovelorn lady!

She smiles at him, smiles crooked and torn.

She knocks against the window.

Jumping right into Felix’s arms, Dimitri knocks him over, both of them tumbling to the ground. Felix lets out a howl when his rear hits the stone floor, wincing at the pain shooting through his body.

"I’m sorry." Dimitri immediately pulls back once he finds his balance again. He extends a hand to Felix to help him up, which he takes, rubbing his butt as he stands crooked on wobbly feet.

A pang of guilt fills Dimitri’s chest but there is no time for this. He turns around, peeking into the room. He can see shadows moving over the floor. Probably a cloud on its journey over the sky, concealing the moon.

His eyes follow the edge of the shadow, following it to what his eyes laid upon before. He watches as light floods the corner of the room, bathing the room in a magical glow.

Making what they have seen unseen.

 _The lovelorn lady_.

He holds his breath, holds his entire body still. Felix is right behind him, breathing slow and controlled. Stirring the air around his neck, so the fur of his costume tickles exposed skin. A shiver runs down Dimitri’s spine.

Thumping.

His eyes dart to the window, seeing the tree in front of the house, its branches extending to the window. Dimitri isn’t sure if his heart or the tree beats louder.

Hands grip tightly onto his arm as they both watch how the moon unfolds the truth before them.

Time has never flowed this slowly before.

When Dimitri releases his breath, Felix loosens his grip. Both of them exchanging a glance, a silent agreement that nobody downstairs will _ever_ live to know that they were spooked by a clothing rack. At least it’s a pretty one; draped in white cloth, unnecessarily artistic.

Now that the moon has steeped the room in its dim light, the two of them step in to take a look. Felix goes to open the windows, taking a look outside. The grand tree throws its spotted shadows, its leaves rustling in the wind.

An eerie feeling tightens around Dimitri’s chest the instant he takes a closer look. _The room in which the lady resided is still furnished in a style befitting of a lady_ , Claude informed them. What this means, Dimitri does not know but he notices a little figurine on a commode, a figurine of _The Maiden of Wind_. A symbol for yearning, the way the former lady of the house yearned for her lover. The way he sometimes yearns for times long gone.

He doesn’t want to be so glum. Doesn’t want to be caught up in unpleasant thoughts when the person dearest to him stands right there, stands less than a heartbeat away. Has been standing at his side ever since he was a little child, barely understanding the fickleness of life.

When his mother died, he remembers it clearly, his father placed him on his lap and told him that he is not alone and will never be. Holding his hands, his father looked at him with warmth, telling him to make the best out of his life because mother watches over him, cares for him and twice a year, when the boundaries between the world and the otherworld thins, she is right at his side.

Dimitri always made sure to light a candle at the church the following days and to visit her grave.

After he turned 15, he lit three candles every year.

Always accompanied by Felix.

Even after growing up, Halloween still holds a special place in his heart. It does not matter that his parents are not really at his side. He will still go to church to light three candles. He will still visit the graves of his loved ones. But he isn’t alone.

" _Ding._ "

His head spins towards Felix who stands next to the table, a hand hovering over a little something. Dimitri’s mind is still elsewhere, caught in memories and long-gone days. It takes him a while to recognize the music box, a while to register what is going on. Takes him a while to see the frown on Felix’s face, his intense stare. Striking and piercing, leaving Dimitri to wonder whether he has missed something. He tilts his head in question, but no answer follows. Felix holds the gaze, the corners of his lips dropping.

"Is something wrong?" Unsure of what the issue is, Dimitri takes a step back, looking down, glancing at his arms and his chest. Everything looks alright. He brings up a hand to feel whether the fluffy wolf ears are still placed on his head.

"You were thinking about your parents."

Surprised, Dimitri looks up again. It is enough affirmation for the other who glances at him for a second, averting his gaze the next. Pressing his lips together, he looks conflicted. Unsure of what to do. What to say. Sometimes silence is enough of an answer. A place of comfort.

After a while Felix starts to gently turn the handle of the music box and places it back on the table.

When Felix’s hands let go, the figurine on the box starts to move, dancing in circles while the silvery moonlight shimmers on the dress of the lady. It’s a couple dancing to the tunes.

Recognition befalls Dimitri, twitching his lips as he listens to the first few notes of the melody.

A classic every child in Faerghus learns about at school, maybe even learns to play on a flute. In the one episode of _Loog and the Maiden_ Dimitri has seen, the tune has accompanied Loog’s journey, too.

Felix’s hand extends to him.

Dimitri blinks. When he looks up, there is still a slight frown creasing the other’s brows.

"Dance with me."

"E-Excuse me?" Dimitri’s heart jumps. He can feel heat in his face, the shake of his hand. His eyes are wide, lips parted.

"I’m not speaking Dagdan." Felix reaches for Dimitri’s hand, interlacing their fingers, placing the other hand on his hip. In a few strides he has led the two of them to the center of the room. Led them into a few simple steps following the rhythm of the melody. He leads and Dimitri follows. It is simple as that. The movements are slow and controlled. With a shift of his pelvis, they lunge. With a swing of his arm, Dimitri spins. Felix’s cloak trails after them, after their journey of chassés and turns.

It’s eerie.

How well they work together.

They have never danced together. Not a single time. Dimitri wanted to. Wanted to ask him to dance with him at their prom. But he did not. Didn’t believe that his limbs which moved so clumsily could compare to the grace Felix possessed. Would it have been an embarrassment to the both of them? Or could he have indulged in this feeling years back?

When the two of them dance, every step falling in line with melodies so sweet, Dimitri feels his heart grow. Heat still colors his cheeks, makes him feel light-headed. Melancholy is carried away with the breeze.

He has no time to think about where to put his hand, where to place his leg. The moon lights Felix’s eyes, the afterglow of a fire. The creases at the corner of his eyes deepen with his smile. Dimitri is too taken, too drunk with the other’s presence.

Gone is the lanky boy. A loving man remains.

He feels emboldened, dares to lead the other in circles and guide him into a dip, their faces close, their breathing heavy.

Drowned in moonlight, they dance to the symphony accentuated by the whispering of leaves. Movements coming so naturally to them, Dimitri loses himself in the feeling. The feeling so fleeting like their childhood.

The only constant remains in his arms. Their eyes interlocked. A wordless exchange.

Felix’s eyes widen.

The magic dissolves into reality when his phone rings and the last tone of the music box evaporates in the air.

A scowl crosses Felix’s face. A mutter which Dimitri doesn’t catch. He swipes over the screen of his phone.

"What?!" he snaps. Snapping Dimitri, too, back into the moment.

"D-d-did you hear that?" Ashe squeaks through the phone.

Felix’s face softens a bit. It’s impossible to be angry at Ashe, even if Dimitri isn’t sure what Felix is upset about. "We’ve found this room Claude was talking about... I think. And there was a music box. Don’t worry. It’s all bullshit. There’s nothing scary here."

"Thank the Goddess." They can hear how Ashe’s hand falls against his chest in relief. "You two should come ba-"

"Oh, wait a minute." Claude has taken over the phone. "Not sure about you Ashe, but _I_ can’t sleep at night if we don’t know what that noise was!"

"Who cares if you can’t sleep?"

"Excuse me? That’s how you treat your host? Well, ok, then..." Claude’s voice sounds way too chipper and Dimitri immediately notices a frown forming on Felix’s forehead. "I can get that you’re scared. The outage must have frightened-"

"Do you want to see something scary? Did you see the two swords downstairs?" Felix cuts in. Now that he mentions it... Dimitri, too, remembers the two crossed swords they passed when they arrived at the party. If he isn’t mistaken those weren’t any swords. They looked awfully lot like creations of the famous Zoltan! Even if they are only replicas, it would be spectacular! "I’m not afraid to put them to use."

What? Dimitri rips his gaze from the phone. "Felix! What are you saying? You need to treat those with reverence!"

"Alright. We’ve got a deal," Claude's voice sounds through the phone. "You two finally go figure out what that noise was and I’ll let you touch those treasures!"

"Ha, don’t let Dimitri touch them. He’ll snap them clean in two."

"Wha- I would never do such a thing!"

Felix snorts. "You brute broke my sabre when we were nine!"

A hand rises to Dimitri’s chest. His mouth falls agape. "You can’t be serious! This was years ago and you have to admit those fencing swords are very thin!" What can Dimitri do when they are as thin as needles? This could have happened to anyone! However, Felix doesn’t show the slightest inclination to relent. On the contrary, a grin tugs at his lips as Dimitri’s frown deepens. Very well. Felix can’t beat Dimitri in the memory game. "Speaking of old times," he starts, finally arousing Felix’s attention whose eyes widen while his eyebrows fall into angry lines. Dimitri raises a hand to Felix’s phone, holding it tight. "Claude, did you know when Felix was ten, he was so scare-"

"I’m never scared!" Felix yanks his phone back out of Dimitri’s hand. "I’ll find you your damned ghost!" With that he hangs up, glaring up at Dimitri. "You can’t tell him that!"

"You just told him I broke your sabre."

Felix raises a finger to say something, but halts in the movement. He frowns, biting his lower lip. It is an equal trade after all he has to recognize. An embarrassment for an embarrassment. The fate of those who knew each other for ages. In the end Felix simply sighs, shaking his head. "Let’s find the source of that sound. Where..." His voice trails off as he closes his eyes.

[His eyes light up. "Let’s go." Felix grabs Dimitri’s arm, eyes glinting with the fervor of a hunter who found their prey. "I heard something downstairs."](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DimilixSpiderweb2020/works/27831787)

OR

[Dimitri can’t help but frown at the thought of simply continuing the search after... what just happened. "If you so wish..." he says anyways.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DimilixSpiderweb2020/works/27547093)

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna know what kinda weird noises Felix is hearing or what Dimitri would rather do than continuing the search? Exercise patience and you will find out! The links to the following segments will be posted once they’re up!


End file.
